Unbreakable Doors
by tea-is-liquid-wisdom
Summary: What happens when Spencer Reid tries to break down a door? oneshot


**Enjoy this short one! :) Slight crack!fic...**

* * *

The team walked into the BAU, laughing at the recent memories of their dinner at the restaurant.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Garcia exclaimed. The restaurant manager had not believed them when they said that they were FBI profilers, so Hotch had stood up to the man and had profiled him. The team had not been able to contain their laughter as the man's face had gone redder than the tomatoes in their salads.

Hotch walked over to his office door, his shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter. He turned the doorknob while the others giggled around Reid's desk. The unit chief frowned when he pulled on the knob, the door was stuck.

Hotch continued to jiggle the doorknob, while the others came over, wondering what the leader of the team was doing. "The doors stuck."

"We can see that," Morgan laughed. "Want me to, uh, kick it down?"

"Why not," Hotch sighed. "But if you destroy it, you're paying for it."

"Well I can do it." Everyone turned to look at Reid, who was standing in the back, balancing on the heels of his black converse, staring at the floor.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Pretty Boy," Morgan chuckled.

Reid looked around, watching the incredulous expressions on his teammates' faces. "What? I could do it."

"Reid, believe me when I say that this is not a good idea," Rossi said, his eyebrows raised.

"You sure, Spence?" JJ asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've got this." Reid said, cracking his knuckles in front of him, walking up to the door.

"Don't blame us if you get hurt," Hotch said, backing away from his office door.

Reid stood in front of the door, the team crowding around him. He took a deep breath and pulled his leg up, slamming his ankle into the door.

The team was losing it as the door hadn't budged, but Reid fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Way to go, Pretty Boy," Morgan laughed.

"I think I broke my ankle!" Reid cried from the floor.

The team tried to compose themselves as they bent down to Reid, who was still laying on the ground, clutching his ankle.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Hotch sighed. "And you didn't even fix my door."

Morgan helped Reid up, supporting most of his weight. Reid winced as they walked out the door, heading towards the black SUVs in the large BAU parking lot.

Morgan got Reid into the back of the vehicle and climbed into the passenger seat beside Hotch who was driving. The sound of tires squealing filled the air as soon as JJ, Rossi and Garcia had buckled their seatbelts.

The team drove to the hospital while listening to Reid whining about his ankle, Morgan cracking up every time.

* * *

When the BAU agents arrived at the hospital, they quickly got Reid out and into the building, the doctor whisking Reid away as the others sat down in the waiting room.

"Leave it to Spencer Reid to break his ankle while trying to bust down a door," Morgan sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Tell me about it," Hotch sighed.

"Hey leave boy genius alone! It's not his fault he's not physically powerful!" Garcia cried from her chair beside Morgan, slapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Garcia is right guys," JJ said, taking the technical analysts side of the argument.

"Enough enough everyone! God, what I wouldn't do just to go home and get a drink…" Rossi said, clearly annoyed.

"Guys?" The team looked up to see Reid walking out with crutches, having a clear amount of difficulty, accompanied by a young doctor.

Hotch stood up to shake the brown-haired doctor's hand. "Dr. Boyle."

"Aaron Hotchner." The unit chief said as he grasped the other man's hand and gave a slight nod. "So what damage has he done to his ankle?"

"Well it's not broken, but it does have a sprain." Reid gave the team a cheeky smile and his cheeks started to turn red. "He'll have to use the crutches for about 4-5 days, but then he should be good. May I ask how he did this?"

"He, uh, tried to kick down a door," Hotch said, sounding a bit embarrassed as the rest of the team let out a few giggles and Reid's face turned impossibly red.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't try that again Dr. Reid, unless you want to be back here for another ankle injury."

"So Reid will you listen next time I tell you not to get ahead of yourself? What did you learn?"

"Well now I have an even better idea of why they had to make special exceptions to get me into the field." Reid said, looking down at the floor, avoiding the eyes of the team.

That made Morgan burst out in laughter as he stood up and clapped Reid on the back.

"Let's get you home, Pretty Boy."

* * *

**Yeah, this idea just came to me in class and I just had to write it! Poor Reid... Anyways, about my fanfic Born To Die, I AM going to be updating but I`m just having some major writer's block at the moment. Some pointers would be great though :)**

**"Reid" and review please, my kind friends.**


End file.
